dawnmistfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Gladestar
"Since I've become leader of WindClan, I've been trying to remain confident. But these rogues... Shimmerstar, these rogues are like nothing I've ever seen. The clans have never seen. And certainly not their leader. You won't believe me, I hardly believe it myself, but... Their leader wears a skull on his head." — Gladestar to Shimmerstar in "Beyond the River", chapter 22 Gladestar is a light golden yellow tabby she-cat with pale greenish yellow eyes. Appearances and Mentions Beyond the River Allegiances Gladestar is listed under Allegiances, Allegiance Update 1, Allegiance Update 2, Allegiance Update 3, Allegiance Update 4, Allegiance Update 5, Allegiance Update 6, Allegiance Update 7, Allegiance Update 8, and Final Allegiances as leader of WindClan. - Chapter 6 It is the night of a gathering. Gladestar leads her clan into the clearing, flanked by Monarchwing. It is noted that she has only been leader since last new leaf. When Iceslide speaks to Firetail and Soakedears, they tell him about a tunnel full of rabbits that they've found and have kept a secret, wanting to impress Gladestar by bringing back the most prey. When the gathering begins, Stormstar is settling beside Gladestar. When Gladestar speaks for WindClan, she says that the prey is running well and their bellies are full thanks to their skilled warriors. She looks at Firetail and Soakedears as she speaks, and they straighten proudly. Iceslide is amused, aware of their trickery. Gladestar asks the others if they have any more news to share, the other leaders shake their heads, and the gathering ends. - Chapter 17 At the gathering, Gladestar speaks after Shimmerstar. She says that the prey is running fast on the moor, but never too fast for WindClan. She announces that one of their queens, Dreamwhisper, has given birth to three kits: Starkit, Blazingkit, and Petalkit. Gladestar goes on to say that last night they needed to chase a few rogues off of WindClan territory. They don't know where they came from, but they went in the direction of RiverClan territory. She doesn't know where they went from there, but advises Shimmerstar to watch her borders. Shimmerstar thanks her, dipping her head politely. She doesn't think a few rogues will be a problem, but says they'll keep an eye out. - Chapter 18 After Shorestep's patrol is attacked by rogues, Shimmerstar is thoughtful as she notes that Gladestar was right to warn them. - Chapter 19 When RiverClan arrive to the gathering, they find the other clans present. The leaders are deep in discussion, and judging by the looks on their faces, it isn't casual discussion, it's something serious. Whitestar exclaims "At last, RiverClan!", and the other leaders turn as Shimmerstar joins them. Whitestar starts the gathering by saying she thinks they all have the same news to share this moon, talking about the rogue attacks. After the other leaders talk about attacks on their clans, Gladestar uneasily adds that WindClan has been seeing more of these rogues too, and it seems they aren't just passing rogues, they're threatening them. The leaders agree that until they learn more about these rogues, each clan should increase their patrols, and Birchstar adds that apprentices shouldn't be out alone, and should be sent with two or three others with them. The other leaders agree. The leaders begin sharing regular clan news, but many cats lose interest and murmur to one another about the rogues. Birchstar brings the gathering to an end, and Iceslide looks up as the leader prepares to jump down from the great rock. Gladestar raises her tail and tells him to wait, and he pauses. She suggests that each clan send a messenger if one of them has serious trouble with the rogues or learn useful information. The other leaders nod agreement. - Chapter 22 Gladestar is sitting by Windwhisker's body, her head bowed. When she notices the RiverClan cats, she stands and addresses her with a rasp, padding over slowly, her eyes dull with sadness. She thanks her for coming, but says she's afraid they're too late. As the leaders speak, Iceslide goes to Firetail and Soakedears. After guiding Sunripple away from the nursery, Iceslide finds Shimmerstar and Gladestar still talking in the middle of the clearing. Gladestar's eyes are filled with loss as she rasps that it was horrible. They attacked them while they were asleep and killed both guards. They were caught completely off guard. Shimmerstar asks if she was able to learn anything about them, resting her paw on Gladestar's shoulder as she asks if she's seen any of them before. Gladestar stares back at her and says that since she's become leader of WindClan, she's tried to remain confident, but these rogues... She swallows, and Shimmerstar waits. After a moment, Gladestar gathers herself and tells her that these rogues are like nothing she's ever seen, or the clans for that matter. And certainly not their leader. She tells Shimmerstar that she won't believe her, as she hardly believes it herself, but the leader wears a skull on his head. - Chapter 27 It's noted that Frostedcloud and a large patrol spent the rest of the day going to each clan and warning them about the attack that would take place at fourtrees the next night. Every leader agreed to bring as many warriors to the gathering as they could spare, while leaving a fair amount to guard the queens and elders in the camps just in case. When RiverClan reach fourtrees, the other clans are already there. Shimmerstar joins the other leaders on the great rock. The leaders hesitate, unsure of whether to wait for the attack or start the gathering as usual. At last, Stormstar starts the gathering. Gladestar speaks after Stormstar, followed by Shimmerstar and Whitestar. Birchstar is the last to speak. When he finishes, he hesitates and looks around uncertainly. He too is wondering about the attack. He looks back at the other leaders, who also look puzzled. He starts to call the gathering to an end when Bone Shred interrupts. Every cat freezes as he leaps onto the great rock behind the leaders. They spin in shock, and Stormstar lets out a snarl, lunging for him, but Bone Shred is a bigger cat. He swings a hard blow at him and knocks him clear off the great rock. Every cat gasps and yowls anxiously as the other leaders stand at the edges of the rock and face Bone Shred, bristling and growling. Bone Shred says he'll give them a chance to leave the forest and never return. He turns to the leaders, waiting patiently for an answer. Shimmerstar furiously snarls "never!", her tail lashing madly as she says this is their home. Bone Shred dips his head and says very well, if that's their choice. He raises his voice in a furious yowl and tells his cats to attack and not stop until every last one of them is dead. By the great rock, Iceslide sees that the leaders have leaped down into battle, screeching with fury. When the clans are outnumbered, Gladestar calls on WindClan to retreat. - Chapter 28 During Shimmerstar's meeting, she notes that Gladestar tells her that they've taken two of Bone Shred's rogues prisoner. She hopes to get information out of them that the clans can use. - Shadows of Blood Allegiances Gladestar is listed under Allegiances, Allegiance Update 1, Allegiance Update 2, Allegiance Update 3, Allegiance Update 4, Allegiance Update 5, and Allegiance Update 6 as leader of WindClan. - Chapter 7 At the gathering, Gladestar is on the great rock with Depthstar, Frostedstar, and Ravenstar. Swiftpaw tells Bloodpaw that the she-cat beside Frostedstar on the great rock is Gladestar of WindClan. She flicks her tail as she studies the cats below. When Strawberrystar joins the other leaders on the great rock, she settles beside Gladestar. Gladestar speaks after Frostedstar. She announces that WindClan has a new apprentice, Tornadopaw. After the clans cheer his name, she finishes by saying that prey is running well, and leaf-bare is being kind to them. Depthstar speaks next. After Depthstar announces Bloodpaw, the leaders exchange startled looks. After Depthstar and Strawberrystar argue about Maplefur's death, the other leaders are noted to have been watching this debate quietly. But they seem to realize that things are about to get nasty. Frostedstar steps between them. - Chapter 11 During Bloodpaw's dream, he expects to see the other leaders on the great rock with him, but he's alone. When Tornadopaw asks Bloodpaw how he knew his name, he says he saw him when Gladestar said his name at a gathering. - Chapter 20 During Deserve's meeting, Tornadowind and Blackstorm say that if Depthstar accuses WindClan of trespassing when Gladestar is already angry, a battle is a sure thing. - Chapter 23 The clans hold an emergency gathering to discuss the attack on the medicine cats two nights ago. Gladestar mentions that Silverberry died and is anxious about WindClan having no medicine cat. Ravenstar asks if there's any cat with knowledge of herbs who can take the job, to which she says no. Dewstorm offers to fill in as WindClan's medicine cat, and Gladestar is surprised that he would leave his clan so long for them. She is stunned when he explains his romance with Starfaith. Gladestar thanks and allows him to join WindClan and train a medicine cat for them, with Depthstar's approval. - Starfaith's Fate Allegiances Gladestar is listed under Allegiances as leader of WindClan. - Mistybreeze's Choice Allegiances Gladestar is listed under Allegiances as leader of WindClan. Quotes "WindClan has little news to share. The prey is running well, and our bellies are full thanks to our skilled warriors." -Gladestar in "Beyond the River", chapter 6 - "The prey is running fast on the moor, but never too fast for WindClan. One of our queens, Dreamwhisper, has given birth to three kits, Starkit, Blazingkit, and Petalkit." -Gladestar in "Beyond the River", chapter 17 - "Last night, we needed to chase a few rogues off of WindClan territory. We aren't sure where they came from, but they headed in the direction of RiverClan territory. I don't know where they went from there, but I advise you to watch your borders." -Gladestar to Shimmerstar in "Beyond the River", chapter 17 - "WindClan has been seeing more of these rogues too. It seems they aren't just passing rogues. They're threatening us." -Gladestar to in "Beyond the River", chapter 19 - "I suggest that if any of us have serious trouble with the rogues or learn useful information, we send a messenger to tell each of the other clans." -Gladestar to in "Beyond the River", chapter 19 - "Since I've become leader of WindClan, I've been trying to remain confident. But these rogues... Shimmerstar, these rogues are like nothing I've ever seen. The clans have never seen. And certainly not their leader. You won't believe me, I hardly believe it myself, but... Their leader wears a skull on his head." -Gladestar to Shimmerstar in "Beyond the River", chapter 22 - "WindClan still has a huge problem. We have no medicine cat." -Gladestar in "Shadows of Blood", chapter 23 - "Thank you, Dewstorm. You may join WindClan and train a medicine cat for us. If Depthstar agrees." -Gladestar in "Shadows of Blood", chapter 23 image20.jpg Category:Shadows of Blood characters Category:Windclan cats Category:Starclan cats Category:Characters Category:Beyond the River characters Category:WindClan cats Category:StarClan cats Category:She-cats Category:Starfaith's Fate Characters Category:Mistybreeze's Choice characters